


Never a Dull Moment

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drabble, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-16
Updated: 2008-11-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Dating Fred Weasley was nothing, if not an adventure.





	Never a Dull Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione opened the door to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes at the close of shift. "Fred," she called out. Typical, she thought, that he would ask her out over and over again, only to be absent when she finally agreed to go.

He didn't respond to her call, but she heard a rustling from the back room. She pushed open the door and the there was a deafening boom. The next thing she knew Fred was splashing water on her face to rouse her. She came up spluttering.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Fred grabbed her hand and Apparated them to St. Mungo's at once.

An Assistant Medi-wizard named Adam came forward immediately with a stretcher. "Mr. Weasley, it's so good to see you again."

"They know you by name here?" Hermione asked incredulously, climbing onto the stretcher.

Fred looked at her in shock and whispered, "It's clearly the hair. After the war everyone has come to know that red hair is synonymous with the name Weasley."

Adam looked a bit affronted. "Fred Weasley," he said in a high-pitched, feminine voice, "don't you act as though _I_ can't tell you and your brother apart. I mean, honestly, I was the only one at the dedication of the new floor who knew exactly which twin was which."

"The dedication of the new floor?" Hermione asked, attempting to sit up, as Adam levitated the stretcher into a room.

Fred said nothing, but he needn't have. Adam was all too eager to fill in the blanks. "Oh yes, dah'ling, the Fred and George Weasley Floor for Explosive Accidents. You know, for patients who've had a mishap, such as yourself, my dear girl, with a product from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"They named a floor after you?" Hermione's voice rose.

"Oh, dear me," said Adam. "I do believe I've let the Kneazle out of the cage, so to speak."

Fred gave him an icy glare.

"Yes, yes, well, I'll just run along and get my boss. I wouldn't worry too much though, Mr. Weasley, this one's far better than that last poor girl you brought in here and—"

Fred flung open the door and motioned that Adam should find his way through it and out of his sight. "Your boss! Now!" he all but shouted.

Adam's eyes grew wide and he scurried from the room.

Fred pinched the bridge of his nose as though he felt a migraine coming on. "Hermione, I'm really sorry."

"Well, it's not as if you knew I was there."

Fred leaned in and kissed her softly on the forehead. They did not hear Adam re-open the door.

"Oh good," he said, clapping his hands together. "I have not ruined the evening. You _do_ always manage to get the ladies to forgive you, no?"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Do tell, Adam?"

Fred shot him a glare that clearly said shut it.

"Oh mercy me," Adam said. "I've done it again. Well, at least this time everyone was dressed when I opened the door."

Fred approached him with a look on his face that spoke volumes.

"Eek!" Adam let out a girlish squeal and put his feet into motion.

Fred turned back to her. "Look, Hermione, I'm sorry this date—well this evening—I'm not sure we can call it a date."

She cut him off. "You know," she said, "This _has_ been a rather eventful evening. I have to wonder what you'll do for our second date that could possibly live up to the excitement of the first."

"Our second—You mean, you would consider going out with me again after this?"

"What can I say? I'm glutton for punishment. And, I have a feeling that there will never be a dull moment dating you, Fred Weasley."

Adam stuck his head back in the door and sighed. "Well, aren't you two just the darling couple."

Fred rolled his eyes. Hermione giggled. "Yes," she said, "never a dull moment."

~Fin.~


End file.
